The Amazon Trio Goes Job Hunting!
by Arctic Rainbow
Summary: Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Fisheye are enjoying their lives, post-Dead Moon Circus. But suddenly, they realize that they're broke! They will need to get jobs, but will they be able to pull it off?


The Amazon Trio wondered around town. They had just begun their life as ordinary humans, and it was going great. That was, until they ran out of money.

Tiger's Eye became very indignant at their sudden poorness. "What do real humans do to get money, anyway?" he asked his friends.

"It's simple," Hawk's Eye explained. "We get a job!"

"But we don't know how to do any jobs!" Fisheye commented.

"Oh, come now," said Hawk's Eye. "How hard could it be? We're way over-qualified for any job around here."

They continued roaming around town until they reached a "Help Wanted" sign outside of a Taco Bell.

"Perfect!" they decided, running inside.

"Hello," said Tiger's Eye, walking up to the counter and trying to look suave. "We would like to apply for a 'job' at your establishment."

"All three of you?" the manager asked, surprised. "Well, here are the applications..."

The trio took the blank applications and sat down at a table.

Hawk's Eye scratched his head. "What is 'Date of Birth?'" he asked.

"Well," Fisheye guessed, "We were reborn as humans just a few weeks ago, so just put down that date!"

"How about, 'Education?'" Tiger's Eye wondered.

"I don't know about you, but I put down that I'm educated in getting all the ladies!" Hawk's Eye told him.

"Uh oh," Fisheye started. The other two looked at her. "It says we need 'References.'"

"Hmm," Tiger's Eye said, thinking. "Just put down Zirconia! And Queen Neheleleneneniaiirnenen! I'm sure they'll put in a good word for us!"

Fisheye doubted it. "I'll just put Pegasus. He knows we're good people."

"But it says we have to put a way for them to contact him," Hawk's Eye added.

"Oh, just put that he's in that girl Rini's dreams!" she explained.

Zircon, the floating eye, overheard Fisheye say this. He flew back to Zirconia to inform him on this information, but on the way there, he ran into the Amazoness Quartet. They beat him up and he forgot what he was going to say.

Satisfied, the Trio handed in their applications. The manager began to laugh. "Hahahaha, this is some sort of joke, right?"

"Excuse me?" asked Hawk's Eye.

"You put that you're three weeks old!" the manager continued to laugh.

"But we are!" protested Fisheye.

"LOL! And you put that your prior work experience was looking for a Pegasus! You guys really crack me up!"

The Amazon Trio looked very insulted.

"Thanks for the good laugh, guys," said the manager. "Now get out of my restaurant before I throw you out."

Back on the street, the three looked defeated.

"Who would have thought that getting a job would be so difficult?" Fisheye asked.

"It's only because it was a guy manager," Tiger's Eye stated confidently. "If that was a girl, I would have won her over for sure."

Hawk's Eye and Fisheye laughed at him.

"Oh, what do you pumpkins know?" he scowled.

"The real problem was," Hawk's Eye stated, "That we went about it all wrong. Let's try that again."

The next place that had a "Help Wanted" sign was a Waffle House.

Hawk's Eye walked in first. Upon reaching the front desk, he asked for a manager. As soon as the manager came out, he fell to the floor in fake despair.

"Oh, woe is me! All I want to do is take on a fourth job to provide for my beautiful rich wife and kids!"

The manager raised an eyebrow.

"I have so much work experience! No one will hire me, because they don't want someone as over qualified as me to work so far under what I deserve. They keep saying that my only fault is how much I care about my work! But I don't care what they say! My time in the military taught me never to give up, and all I want is to give back to society by working at this Waffle House!"

"Hmm," said the manager. "You might have some potential..."

But just then, Tiger's Eye ran in, pretending to be choking.

"I'm dying!" he cried, laying on the floor dramatically. "I'm dying and I can't even afford to pay for my dying mother's life support! If only someone would hire me!"

"Oh, you poor boy!" the manager said sadly. "I don't know what to do now! We only have one job opening left, and..."

Suddenly, Fisheye came running in. Or rather, leaping.

"I'm a fairy! Weeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Woah! A fairy!" the manager exclaimed. "I've always wanted to hire one of those!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Tiger's Eye, what are you doing?!" asked Hawk's Eye.

Tiger's Eye fake coughed some more. "The same thing you are! Isn't that the plan!"

"No, the plan was for me to get the job, and then put in a recommendation for you!"

"But I'm dying! I don't have time to wait for your recommendation to go through!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Fisheye squealed, leaping through the restaurant. But suddenly, she landed on a straw, crushing it.

"HEY!" the manager shouted. "YOU'RE NO FAIRY! Fairies are supposed to be kind hearted, and not sickos like you who prey on innocent straws! Get out of here!"

"What?!" Fisheye cried in dismay. "I am totally a fairy!"

"GET OUT!" the manager said again, going to push her out the door. The minute he touched her, she fell down dramatically and rolled across the floor.

"Oww!" she cried. "He's beating me up! Someone help me!"

Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye jumped to their feet. "Hey, leave her alone!"

By this point, all of the customers had turned around and were watching in horror.

"I HARDLY TOUCHED HER!" the manager shouted, getting angry.

"That didn't look like hardly touching her!" Tiger's Eye yelled at him.

"You know what, you two get out of here as well!"

"MAKE US!"

With that, the manager walked over and started to shove Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye out the door. They, too, fell down theatrically.

"AHHHH!" shrieked Tiger's Eye. "He's beating up dying people!"

"He just kicked a veteran!" Hawk's Eye cried.

The customers gasped, and a woman pulled out her phone to call the police.

"THEY ARE FAKING IT!" screamed the manager.

"That pumpkin kicked my puppy!" Fisheye added.

"He killed my mother!" Hawk's Eye shouted.

"He didn't invite me to his birthday party!" Tiger's Eye cried.

The crowd gasped again. The police came busting in, and arrested the manager.

An officer ran over to comfort the three members of the trio. "Don't worry, we'll take this monster to court, and you will get justice!" The officer declared.

A few weeks later, the Amazon Trio and the Waffle House manager faced off in court.

Hawk's Eye was the first to be called to the stand.

"Please, tell your side of the story," the judge began.

"With pleasure, your honor. So it was a lovely day out, and I decided to go to Waffle House to apply for a job. I needed this job to provide for my beautiful wife who totally exists. So anyway, I get inside, and this pumpkin starts beating up this innocent girl. But being brave and strong, I jump in the middle to put a stop to his cruelty! That's when he shoves me to the ground and starts kicking me. I beg him to stop, but he doesn't. But now, here's the thing. My... uh... folateral bone had already been injured, when I had done my 24 years in the military. And that's exactly where he chose to kick me! So now I can never walk again and my dreams of winning a marathon for my gran gran are over."

Hawk's Eye finished his speech, and looked over at the jury. The jury, which was full of veterans with broken folateral bones, all started sobbing and applauding. Hawk's Eye bowed, walking off the stage with no difficulty and taking a seat beside two friends.

"HE'S LYING!" screamed the Waffle House manager.

"OBJECTION!" yelled the judge, smashing his mallet. "If you don't want me to give you the death penalty on the spot, I suggest you be quiet!"

"Present the next witness," he stated.

Tiger's Eye took the stand. "Hello, ladies *wink* and gentlemen of the jury." Tiger's Eye suddenly remembered his plan, and began speaking with a Swedish accent. "I had just-a come in from-a Sweden, ya? And there I was, at-a the Waffle House. And that's when I got a vision of this here-a jury! And I thought-a, my, are those ladies-a beautiful! In my home town in Sweden, everyone is too frozen to be beautiful. So I was taken back by the beauty, ya? But this man-a here," he said, pointing over to the manager, who scowled at him. "He said all of you ladies are ugly! I disagreed vehemently, so he knocked me over the head and beat me unconscious. Ya?"

The ladies in the jury were furious with the manager. One of them took off their high heeled shoe and threw it at his head. "You creep!" she shouted.

"That is all," said Tiger's Eye. He tried to summon up a hoop to teleport away through, but couldn't because he was a human. He settled for cartwheeling fabulously back to his seat.

Next, Fisheye was called to the stand.

"Why, hello!" she said, smiling flirtatiously and waving to the judge.

The judge was quite flattered. "How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, me? Tee hee, I'm fine! You, on the other hand, look much better than fine, though!"

The judge blushed. "Oh, you!"

"OBJECTION!" yelled the manager. "SHE'S TRYING TO WOO THE JUDGE!"

"OVERRULED!" yelled the judge, writing his phone number on a piece of paper and slipping it to Fisheye.

Fisheye giggled, and climbed up into the judge's seating area to hang out with him.

The manager took the stand next.

"You see," he began, going on to tell his side of the story. He was very convincing, and managed to back up everything he was saying with solid evidence. When he had finished, he waited for the judge to dismiss him from the stand. He didn't.

"Judge?" he asked. The judge did not respond. "JUDGE?! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"Huh?" the judge asked. He went back to brushing Fisheye's hair while she giggled. "My, what beautiful blue hair you have!"

The manager stomped his foot in anger. "AS I WAS SAYING," he began, starting his speech over.

"Get off the stage!" The judge shouted, after Fisheye reminded him that that guy had been up there for far too long. "NEXT!"

The next witness was a straw. But it was not just any straw. It was the bent straw, that Fisheye had stepped on by accident.

The straw began its heart wrenching story of trauma, hope, and recovery. The Trio wasn't concerned at first, since they had already won over the jury and judge, but then they noticed a jury member that they hadn't seen before. It was a straw!

"Uh oh," Tiger's Eye said, pointing this out to Hawk's Eye. That straw would no doubt side with the bent straw, and the jury's verdict had to be unanimous!

Fisheye looked over from the judge's stand and noticed her friends' dismay. She followed their gaze and spotted the straw on the jury booth.

"Not on my watch!" she whispered.

"Hey judge," she began. "Did you know that I'm also a fairy?" she asked him.

"Why, no, I didn't!" he said surprised. "What makes you a fairy?"

"Why, I'll show you!" Fisheye told him. "Weeeeeeee!" she yelled, and she leaped across the court room. This time, she landed not so accidentally on the straw in the jury. Due to this injury, it had to be taken out on a stretcher to the hospital. Thus, it was unable to perform its jury duty.

Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye high fived Fisheye as she walked back up to take her seat beside the judge.

"Well, it is time to determine a ruling," the judge said regretfully, not wanting this trial and his time with his new pal Fisheye to end. "Are there any final statements?" he asked.

"Why, yes," said the manager. He began speaking, but Hawk's Eye balled up a piece of paper that was sitting on his stand and threw it in the manager's face. The manager lost his concentration and totally forgot what he was going to say. Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye fist bumped.

The judge declared that the case had ended, and the jury got up and left the room to decide on their ruling.

Tiger's Eye began biting his nails rapidly. Hawk's Eye poured himself a few drinks and downed them quickly, fearful that the ruling against the manager would not be severe enough. Fisheye leaned over and stole the judge's wallet, so she could use it for tracking purposes later.

At last, the jury emerged. "We have reached a verdict," announced the head juror, rubbing her bruised folaterol bone and winking at Tiger's Eye.

"We find the defendant guilty. He owes the victims $500 for their pain and suffering."

The Amazon Trio jumped to their feet and joined in a group hug in the middle of the court. The jury and judge sobbed at the beauty of it all. The Waffle House manager shrugged and left the room.

"WE DID IT!" the Amazon Trio exclaimed. "THROUGH THE POWER OF TEAM WORK!"

They all held hands and spun in a circle together. "WE BROUGHT JUSTICE TO THE WORLD! AND WE'RE RICH!"

Later that night, they went to the grocery store to celebrate their court victory. They spent the entire $500 dollars on snacks. They regretted nothing.

THE END.


End file.
